Frozen:A Seblaine Fairytale
by kyle.martinez.796
Summary: Seblaine AU where Sebastian is Elsa,Blaine is Anna,and Kurt is Hans.


There once was a kingdom called Arendelle ruled by a king and had one heir to their throne a prince named Sebastian. But no one knew the secret that Sebastian had the power to create ice and snow as well as being gay. Ever since Sebastian was a kid he had these powers and knew he was different. There was also a poor boy on the street named Blaine who Sebastian met as a kid and Sebastian made his parents take him in and let Blaine live in the castle with them since he was an orphan. Sebastian and Blaine became the best friends and when they were young Blaine told Sebastian he was gay and they both secretly loved each other. Blaine loved Sebastians ice powers and they would play all the time as kids. But one day they played with Sebs magic in the hallway,they built snowmen,had snowball fights, and Seb would make Blaine slides out of snow.

Sebastian keeps using the magic but trips and accidently strikes Blaine midair with his powers in the falls to the ground hurt. "Blaine!" Sebastian holds unconscious Blaine in his arms. Blaines hair forms a long white streak in his black curls. "Mom!Dad!" "Blaines hurt!Help!Its ok Blaine i got you". The king and queen run in and take Blaine and Sebastian to the mystical trolls. They heal Blaine and remove all of Blaines memories of Sebastian having powers and replace them with other most importantly Blaine forgets that he fell in love with Blaine as a kid when they were best friends. Sebastian sadly accepts the trolls changes since its for the best. The trolls tell Sebastian "Listen power will only grow,They is beauty in it,but also great must learn to control it or fear will be your greatest enemy." Sebastian is scared but nodds at his loving parents.

After that The king and queen seperate Blaine and change bedrooms,Sebastian stays in his room all day and tries to control his growing powers by wearing gloves and Blaine is hurt that Sebastian has shut him out all these years. When Blaine is 15 and Sebastian is 18 The king and queen sail off on a ship at sea. Blaine hugs them but Sebastian bows and says "Do you have to go?"" Youll be fine Sebastian,we love you". Everytime Blaine knocks on Sebs door he says go away and Blaine always sadly leaves. The king and queen get shipwrecked and die at sea. Blaine attends there funeral but Sebastian stays in his room crying with snow and ice covering the have their backs facing each other by the cries too and asks do you wanna build a snowman one last time and cries.

Blaine is now 18 and Sebastian is 21 and its time for Sebastians Coronation Day as King of Arendelle. Blaine wakes up,puts on his black and light green suit and bowtie on,of course. He sings For the First Time in Forever while dancing around the castle and looks at all the guests arriving to the gates. Sebastian on the other hand is terrified and looks at a pic of his dad,picks up an orb and sceptor,it freezes and he sets it down.

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

But it's only for today

It's agony to wait

Tell the guards to open up the gate

The guards open the gates and everyone comes into the courtyard as Blaine meets everyone and wants to find true love with someone. Kurt is on a horse and accidenlty bumps into Blaine on a boat,Kurt helps him says" Im so sorry are you hurt?""No im ok,if you hit Prince Sebastian it would be yeash but its just me,im Blaine". "Im Kurt,please to make ur acquantiance" "Yeah well i gotta go! the coronations about to begin !". Blaine runs off and Kurt smiles sincerely.

Everyone is in the cathedral and Sebastian is coronated and Blaine stands beside him smiling. He picks up the orb and sceptor and it doesnt freeze. He quickly puts his gloves back on. Sebastian has white comb-over hair and brown eyebrows and is dressed in a teal princelike suit with a purple cape. Blaine walks up to Seb "This party is so nice i wish it could be like this all the time" "Me too,but it cant""Well why not?". Sebastian angrily "It just cant!" he looks troubled. Blaine sadly walks off "Excuse me for a minute". Blaine dances with Kurt and they hit it off right away. "What is this?" "Oh its a birthmark,ive had it since i could remember.I used to be a poor orphan but the king and queen took me in,i became best friends with Sebastian but then he just shut me out and i dont know why!" "I would never shut you out". Blaine and Kurt sing Love is an Open Door and Kurt proposes to Blaine and he says yes.

Blaine and Kurt run to tell Sebastian in the ballroom. "Sebastian! May i present Kurt from our neighboring kingdom". "Your majesty" Kurt bows. Both say "We would like your blessing for our marriage". Sebastian looks confused,hurt,and shocked since he loves Blaine and is scared at the thought of him marrying someone else. "Im sorry im confused" "Wait will you live here?"Kurt says "Absolutely" . Seb says "Wait! slow down,no one is getting married!can i talk to you alone?" "No whatever you have to say,say it in front of us" "Fine you cant marry a man you just met Blaine" "You can if its true love!" "Oh Blaine,what do you know about true love?" "More then you,all you know is how to shut ppl out!". Seb looks hurt and devistated "You asked for my blessing but my answer is no!Kurt your not welcome here you should leave now! Close the gates." Sebastian walks off,Blaine pulls his glove off "Sebastian wait!Please i cant live like this anymore" "Give me back my glove! Then Leave,Blaine!". Sebastian holds back tears then walks to the says "What did i ever do to you?" "Enough Blaine" "No why do you shut me and the world out?What are you so afraid of?" "I SAID ENOUGH!". Sebastian angrily blasted an ice barrier with spikes away from everyone. Sebastian looks horrified and runs out the door. Blaine and Kurt run after him. Sebastian runs in the courtyard, the guards yell "After him,catch the monster!". Blaine yells "Sebastian". Sebastian accidently turns to fountain into ice,the crowd screams. He runs off toward the water, ice sparkles on it. Blaine sees him "Seb!stop please". Sebastian huffs then runs across the water and magically freezes the sea and runs up into the mountains,hurt and crying doing so. Blaine falls and tears up.

Blaine decides to go after Sebastian,he rides his horse and Kurt asks "You sure you can trust him?i dont want you getting hurt"."He was my best friend,he would never hurt me". He then rides off into the mountains.

Sebastian climbs into the high snow covered mountains and sings Let it Go. He throws away his cape,crown,glove, builds an ice castle for himself,changes his clothes to a light blue and white cape and finally feels free and happy.

On his horse Blaine makes it up to Sebastians ice castle a few days later,hes wowed and walks in. "Hey Sebastian its me Blaine! Are you there?" Sebastian walks out "Blaine?" "Sebastian you look different,this place is amazing" "Thanks i never knew what i was capable of" "Im so sorry about what happened" "Its ok you dont have to apologize you should probably go now,gayface Kurt is waiting for you! I belong here alone,where i can be who i am without hurting u or anyone else" "We can be friends again you know". Sebastian gets a flashback to when he hurt Blaine "No we cant goodbye Blaine". Seb climbs up the steps and Blaine follows and they both sing For the First time in Forever(reprise) but Sebastian gets scared and accidently strikes an icy bolt into Blaines heart while not looking. Blaine falls down and Seb is mortified. Seb then makes a huge abominable snowman to carry Blaine back to Arendelle. Once Blaine gets back hes in the library,weak,cold and hair turning white. Meanwhile guards come to attack Sebastian,they try to shoot him with a crossbow,he deflects them and stabs one "Get out now!". He then pushes the other with his magic off the building into the snow below,but he quickly shout the bow and it knocked down a chunk of ice knocking Sebastian out,Kurt secretly found Sebastian and took him to the dungeoun and chained him up by his hands. Seb looks out the window where everythings frozen "What have i done?Let me go!". then suddenly Sebastians ice powers blast off the shackles and Sebastian freezes the brick wall and runs out into the frozen ocean.

Blaine is put in the library by the fire and Kurt walks in. "Kurt im freezing to death cuz of Sebastian and you have to kiss me now to undo it" "You said he would never hurt you!True loves kiss right? "Oh Blaine,if only there was someone out there who loved you" "You said you did" "I never stood a chance,i knew id have to marry into the throne, but nobody was getting anywhere with Sebastian! you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that". Kurt puts out the fire "Stop Kurt!"Blaine falls to the floor weakly. "But then he doomed himself and you were dumb enough to go after him!now all thats left now is to kill Sebastian and bring back summer"" Your no match for Sebastian!you wont get away with this.I trusted you!" "I already have and i will be Arendelles fashion forward king!". Kurt then locks Blaine in, and Blaine has completely messed up,he traded a love he could of had with Sebastian for a fantasy romance with Kurt,now he was dying and had no hope and pushed away the one man who loved him. Then suddenly the ice storm took down the holding onto his chest ran out and out of the castle onto the ice. Kurt followed Sebastian in the thick snow "Sebastian!You cant run from this!" "Kurt,i dont like you but just take care of my Blaine,tell him i love him and give him love and a life i never could!He deserves only the best and i cant give him that,treat him like royalty and never let him go!Im going away forever now where no one will find me." "Blaine came back weak and cold,you froze his heart,Blaine is dead because of you!". Sebastian then has a panick attack,breaks down to the ground and sobs in despair with Kurt behind the ice and snow stops in place. Kurt prepares a sword behind Sebastian. Blaine uses the last of his strength and his hands start to turn to ice "Sebastian!Sebastian!". He sees Kurt about to attack Seb and runs quickly to protect Sebastian and shield him with one hand up . "NO!". Blaine then freezes solid into an ice sculpture. The sword shatters and Kurt is knocked out. Sebastian looks up holding Blaines face,crying. "Blaine!No...No please Blaine." Sebastian then embracingly hugs Blaine sobbing "Blaine!". Then after a few minutes the ice goes away and Blaine is brought back to life,Sebastian hugs Blaine. "You sacrificed yourself for me!" "I love you Sebastian" "I love you too.I have ever since i met you". They both then kiss passionately and all the ice storm melts away and brings back summer. Kurt gets put in the dungeon and is sent back home. Blaine and Sebastian have sex and get married as gay kings of Arendelle. "I cant believe ive been looking forever and here you are,your the one,Babe!" said Blaine. "Yeah well we have each other we always will!Im glad you love me even with my cold, dark side". "And then some".They lovingly kiss. The End.


End file.
